Siuil A Run
by Darkfire-Lady of Darkness
Summary: song fic, Yusuke/Hiei/Kurama fluff, no lemons, rated t for suicide, don't like don't read, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Siuil A Run**

**Song: Siuil A Run**

**Artist: Celtic Women**

**One-shot**

**Good Youtube Video of Song: ****/watch?vHVzedrpeoao**

I watched as my love kissed another in the moonlight underneath the cherry blossom tree on the hill. My heart shattered as I watched them, the pieces pooling around my feet as a single tear fell down my face, soaking into the dirt below me.

_Shule, shule, shule aroon  
Shule go succir agus, shule go kewn,_

_Shule go durrus oggus aylig lume,_

Turning away I consigned myself to a life of loneliness and misery, watching my two best friends experience happiness while I never could. I hold no ill feelings for either of them; they deserve to be together, for they love each other.

_Shule, shule, shule aroon  
Shule go succir agus, shule go kewn,  
Shule go durrus oggus aylig lume,  
Iss guh day thoo avorneen slawn._

I finally managed to get away from my secret love and his lover, after trying to leave. Every time I see them kiss in public or in front of everyone, I would go to have a long cry atop the hill where my dreams were crushed, my heart broken, and where I buried the pieces.

_I wish I was on yonder hill  
'Tis there I'd sit and cry my fill,  
And every tear would __turn__ a mill_

My tears started pouring down my cheeks in never-ending streams as I cried more than I had in all of my other times. Each time it got worse and worse until I could hardly make a tear anymore after about five minutes. Last time I nearly tried to kill myself, but I had nothing to do it with. This time however I came prepared. I pulled the kitchen knife out of my coat pocket and set it to my wrist preparing to cut deep.

As I moved to pull it across, a hand shot out, stopping the knife had even moved a centimeter. Surprised, I turned to see Hiei with his new sword on his hip, holding my hand in place. On the other side of me was to my eternal shame, Kurama with tears of worry, sadness, and pity in his eyes.

_I'll sell my rod, I'll sell my reel  
I'll sell my only spinning __wheel__  
To buy my love a sword of steel_

"Detective, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Hiei asked me gruffly, grabbing the knife from my hand.

Not answering him, I curled up with my arms on my knees to shield my face from view, and started sobbing silently amazed that I could still cry after how much I had already. Hiei's hand let go of mine gently, as two pairs of strong arms wrapped themselves around me.

"Yusuke," Kurama said with a choked voice, "what's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" he asked me quietly. I stayed silent, not sure what to say in answer.

"Detective," Hiei said in a soft loving tone, "if you don't talk to us, we can't help you." He nuzzled my neck earning a gasp from my lips, causing him to lick just underneath my earlobe in response. Kurama seeing my reaction did the same but this time, he nibbled my earlobe just hard enough to leave it tinged pink.

_Shule, shule, shule aroon  
Shule go succir agus, shule go kewn,  
Shule go durrus oggus aylig lume,  
Iss guh day thoo avorneen slawn._

"Kurama, Hiei, don't, you don't want someone like me soiling your relationship. Who would want a half demon for a lover anyways?" I said, pushing them off of me. I curled up on the ground, gazing at my knees in sorrow. "No one could love me; all I'd be is a quick fuck for the passing demon."

_I'll dye my petticoats, I'll dye them red  
And 'round the world I'll beg my bread  
Until my parents shall wish me dead_

"Yusuke, you're not worthless." Kurama said making my head shoot up in surprise. "In fact, both Hiei and I have had feelings for you for a long time."

"We were going to ask you to be our mate, but you seemed like you weren't interested in us." Hiei said quietly pulling me into a hug.

_Shule, shule, shule aroon  
Shule go succir agus, shule go kewn,  
Shule go durrus oggus aylig lume,  
Iss guh day thoo avorneen slawn._

"You actually want me in your relationship?" I asked in astonishment as I turned to look at Kurama.

Kurama grabbed me, pulling me onto his lap as Hiei leaned forward and kissed me. Kurama began attacking my neck with his tongue and teeth. Moaning into Hiei's mouth, I parted my lips trying to enter his with no success. Realizing that they were going to be the ones who controlled everything in this relationship, I pulled away from the kiss, looking straight at the ground.

_Shule, shule, shule aroon  
Shule go succir agus, shule go kewn,  
Shule go durrus oggus aylig lume_

Kurama, noticing that my muscles tensed up, stopped his administrations. I tried to stand up, but Kurama wouldn't let me go. "You guys don't really love me," I said struggling to get out of his hold. "You're lying to me, just like everyone else in my life."

"No," Kurama protested hugging me tighter, "I have loved you for years, yet I was too blinded with my love for Hiei to do anything about it and I'm sorry, koi. Please don't leave us." He pleaded with me.

_Shule, shule, shule aroon  
Shule go succir agus, shule go kewn,  
Shule go durrus oggus aylig lume,  
Iss guh day thoo avorneen slawn._

For the third time that night I cried burying my head into Kurama's chest, as Hiei stroked my back. "We will always love you," he said as I drifted off into sleep.

**Dear Readers,**

**This fic was inspired by the Celtic Women live concert I went to today. I was feeling all depressed after listening to this song on youtube, that's why this fic was created. The music is their's, but the plot is totally mine. Anyways, thanks for reading, please review, I accept anonymous reviews. Thanks again.**

**Darkfire**

**Lady of Darkness**


	2. For Readers and Authors

**Hello fellow readers, I know you were hoping this would be a chapter, but I believe this was important enough to post as we are all effected by this. Alas us authors are only human and we do make mistakes. I hope the moderators of this site can see that.**

**Darkfire**

**Lady of Darkness**

_Please do not review this chapter. _

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Chash123

Fichunter

MegaKiraraLover

Darkfire-Lady of Darkness


End file.
